


A Christmas Eve Miracle

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [203]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracle, Established Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper, F/F, First Christmas, Girls Kissing, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sally Donovan, Mycroft's Meddling, POV Sally Donovan, Reunions, Sad Sally Donovan, Separations, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sally is alone on her first Christmas with Molly until a meddling Mycroft steps in.





	A Christmas Eve Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> I am about 99.999% this fic was requested by **onceinabluemoon13** , but I took the prompt " _Hoopervan +5! (A Reunion Kiss)_ " and wrote this for one of my squares at the holiday bingo that **sherlockrarepairs** is putting on.

This was not how she had expected to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. She had honestly expected that _she_ would be the one out on Christmas Eve, called out to some homicide somewhere since it was well known that the holidays were the time of the year to get your last few murders in before a new year of statistics started. At least it wasn’t as bad in London as it was in the States, she thought to herself.

Though she’d much rather be in the States right now, with Molly, even if she had to suffer the wait at LaGuardia to get home like her girlfriend currently was. Damn snow in New York. Why did it have to snow _there_ and not _here_? If it was snowing in London, at least she could fly in somewhere else and take the train or a cab or _something_.

She sighed as she flipped through the telly before giving up and trying to feel festive. Christmas movie would do the trick, but with the mood she was in, she’d probably pick “Scrooged.” Maybe baking some Christmas treats? Too much effort. Christmas carols? Eh, maybe.

No, never mind. No need for Christmas cheer. Just sleep would be the only thing that made the ache in her heart go away. They had had so many plans, and then Molly had been called to New York for her expertise in a tricky type of postmortem and then…

Then she got--

There was the turn of a key in the lock and Sally perked up. A key. Not Holmes picking the lock like he had the habit of doing. Not a knock like if it was Holmes's brother. Not a knock if it was Greg. A _key_. She looked and saw Molly in the soon opened doorway, a wide smile on her face. “A bloody Christmas miracle, I swear.”

“How the hell did you get home?” Sally asked, tossing the pillow she’d been clutching to the side and bouncing off the sofa to go help Molly get her coat and accouterments off.

“A miracle named Mycroft Holmes,” she said. I was picked up at LaGuardia after I got off the phone with you and then taken across _two_ state lines to a private airfield with a private jet and I’m home.”

“We’ll name our first son after him,” Sally said, getting her hands on Molly’s scarf.

Molly put her hand on Sally’s waist and pulled her in. “Maybe middle name.”

Sally laughed. “Yeah. God, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too,” Molly said, pulling her in for a kiss Sally had been aching for for a week now. She felt her toes curl and she had the feeling that maybe their planned traditions might have to wait to Christmas Day...


End file.
